


boys will be boys

by dttubbo (orphan_account)



Series: a/b/o markhyuck, nomin, chensung [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Park Jisung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Huang Ren Jun, Harassment, I’m dead, Jealousy, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Omega Na Jaemin, Omega Zhong Chen Le, Possessiveness, Scenting, but - Freeform, markhyuck just bein sweet bbs, nomin will be there in the next., ok so jaemin was only mentioned at the end, pleas comment, seungkwan was only mentioned ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dttubbo
Summary: "Why don’t you let a good alpha, a strong one to claim you? Like me."orthat bitch won't leave mark alone in the hall and donghyuck is here for him(ft. chensung at the end because i see jisung as a little baby who gets jealous of anyone chenle talks 2)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: a/b/o markhyuck, nomin, chensung [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612159
Comments: 7
Kudos: 338





	boys will be boys

**Author's Note:**

> hello i made this on a sunday at 11 pm . i should be doing homework. i love seungkwan thats why he was here thank u. i hope u like it :)) and i think ill be making another part to this with nomin!

Mark finished up writing the last word on the worksheet, shoving his other schoolwork inside his bag as fast as he could, not wanting to miss out on seeing Donghyuck at the  café. After trying to get to the door as quickly as possible, he dropped his pencil case onto the ground, scattering all of the contents onto the ground and around the doorway. ‘ _ Fuck,’  _ he thought as he kneeled down to pick up the miscellaneous objects off of the ground. Mark stole a glance at the clock, hoping he wouldn’t be too late to the meeting with Donghyuck, trying to make up for the  _ many  _ previous times he had already been late to these dates with him, mostly from sleeping in, or people talking to him in the hallways. The clock read  _ 4:13 _ , making Mark’s eyes widen, already realizing he was more than 10 minutes late. Again. 

Mark finished picking up his pencils off the floor hurriedly, placing his case into his bag quickly, and sending an apologetic nod to one of his peers, Seungkwan, who attempted to help him pick up his stuff. He rushed out the door, turning quickly to open up his locker and place his textbooks and notebooks in, getting the combination wrong two times, before placing his books onto the ground and wiping his sweaty hands off onto his skinny jeans, taking a deep breath and inputting the combination correctly.  _ ‘I wish these stupid locks didn’t exist,’  _ Mark thought as he picked up his books to put them into the locker, grabbing his powder blue hoodie off the hook, and making sure he had his phone. Mark was about to close his locker when a hand slammed onto the locker on his left. He startled, looking up quickly, and paused when he saw who it was, Inho, an infamously rude alpha, not to mention he would  _ not  _ leave Mark alone. 

Mark gave a timid smile, planning on ignoring him, and closed his locker. He slid on his hoodie, realizing Inho was inching closer to him as the time passed. “Do you need something? I’m kind of late for something already…” Mark trailed off, picking at the edge of his sweater paws. 

“Yeah, I do actually. Are you dating somebody?” Inho asked, a dominating scent filling the area around Mark and Inho. “I’ll get pissed if you say that Donghyuck guy. He couldn’t mate you correctly, let alone mark you. Why don’t you let a good alpha, a strong one to claim you? Like me.” 

“Look, Inho, you know I’m with Donghyuck. I don’t know why you won’t leave me alone. The thing I’m late for is with Donghyuck. If you could move. Please?” Mark pleaded, the second option was for him to push past him, but Mark doubted his smaller frame, as much as he tried to work out, would be able to get past the alpha.  Inho growled, a deep rumble in his chest, as Mark asked him to move. “You think I’d really move, omega? I tried to be respectful, but maybe someone needs to put you in your place. Obviously someone isn’t doing it right.” Inho shoved Mark against the locker roughly, placing his hands on either side of his head. 

Mark gasped sharply in pain, feeling the locker handles dig into his lower back. Closing his eyes for a second in an attempt to will the pain away, he bit his lip, before shoving away the alpha roughly. “Leave me the fuck alone. You need to learn how to take a hint.” Mark said, moving to grab his vibrating phone in his back pocket. Inho growled before stepping forward towards Mark again, his eyes turning a bright red. 

Then, Mark heard a voice, a voice he had become accustomed to throughout the time of them dating, Donghyuck’s voice. Mark swears he had never felt more relieved to hear his voice, in his entire life really. “Mark? Are you okay?” Mark manages to catch Donghyuck’s eye from where he was, almost against the lockers, with Inho standing in front of him. Donghyuck rushes over from where he was standing, phone against his ear, probably calling Mark’s phone. He stands in front of Mark, staring down at Inho. “What do you think you’re doing? If you have business with Mark you have business with me, so get out of here.” Donghyuck stood with a deadly stare in front of him, staring Inho down like he was prey and Donghyuck was an animal that hadn’t eaten for years. 

Mark was waiting for some type of retaliation from Inho but was infinitely shocked when Inho walked away without another word, but as he saw the look in Donghyuck’s eyes, a look that told Inho to back off from his omega, he knew. Mark might’ve been scared of the look in his eyes if he hadn’t known how sweet and loving Donghyuck was to him. Donghyuck immediately turned back around to face Mark, hugging Mark and scenting him to calm Mark’s scent which only smelled of fear and distress. Mark preened at the affection he was getting from Donghyuck. He shoved his face into Donghyuck’s neck, smelling remnants of Inho’s scent lingering in the hall around them. Mark heard the footsteps of other people walking around. He tried to focus on those, instead of how scared he was previously. “Are you alright? I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner, but I thought it was normal for you to be late now.” Donghyuck asked, his tone turning softer at the end. 

“Yeah, I’m okay, Hyuck. I just got kinda scared, y’know? He just cornered me when I was going through my locker.” Mark said, voice muffled with his face hiding in the crook of Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck asked Mark if he had everything, and they walked together out of the hall, Donghyuck’s arm staying put around Mark’s smaller stature the entire time as they left to their previous destination. “I think I should start picking you up after class, Markie,” Donghyuck said, bumping Mark. “Markie? That’s.. Longer than my name already is.” Mark said, a smile imprinted on his face. Donghyuck pressed a kiss to Mark’s temple, hugging him impossibly closer. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Jisung Park! What is wrong with you? All I was doing with Renjun was talking! You know Renjun! Stop with this possessiveness stuff!” Chenle yelled at Jisung who was holding him tightly in his arms and smelling him deeply. Chenle sighed and stopped struggling. He pressed both of his hands to face, standing rigid in Jisung’s arms. “I’m sorry, Chenle, but you don’t understand how it feels.” Jisung said, hesitantly moving away from Chenle. “What do you mean, Jisung? Do you know how I feel when omegas speak to you? This is why you need to speak to me, Jisungie!” Chenle muttered, poking Jisung in his side. 

“And Renjun is like a brother to me, how is that supposed to mean anything? Being with Renjun would be like.. Gross.” Chenle said, scratching the back of his head. Jisung laughed for a second, before announcing, “Maybe we should’ve talked about this before,” Jisung tugged Chenle closer to him, before continuing, “I just get really jealous sometimes. This wasn’t a problem before, but you’re so outgoing and you talk to so many people. But you are pretty oblivious to people flirting.”

“Are you saying that Renjun was trying to flirt with me?”

  
  
  
  


“I’m not even inside the room with you guys and I can hear the disrespect from here.”

  
  
  


“Did you call me?” 

“No, you called me first, Chenle.” 

“And I’m telling Jaemin that you guys don’t know how to respect me!” 

  
  


“But Renjun, he’s an omega. How is he gonna hurt me?”

“You did not just fucking say that, Jisung Park.”

“I’m a beta but I’m offended.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you have anything to say (what you liked, what you HATED) pls say it. or if you enjoyed leave kudos :)


End file.
